Let's Be Honest
by Centroides
Summary: What caused the early tension between Garrison and Chief? Could they work it out?
1. Chapter 1

With many thanks to Chris for letting me borrow Major Eugene Brent. When I read a piece she wrote I knew he belonged here. Thanks Chris

**Let's Be Honest**

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey, How'd it go?" Major Eugene Brent pushed himself off the wall where he had been leaning and fell into step beside his friend.

"Mission accomplished." It was a flat statement of fact, no pride in their success.

"And?"

"Later." The two men continued in silence until they were in the jeep heading for the local pub.

With a pointed look at his companion, Eugene said, "Looks like you survived."

Craig knew what he was being ask, he just didn't know how to answer so he kept it short. "Yeah."

"And the others? Come on, Michael, don't make me drag it out of you." Eugene was the only one who that other than his Great Aunt Nell who's husband he was named after.

"Lost one."

"Lost, as in ….?"

"Dead."

"Enemy fire I hope?"

"That's what I was told."

"But you're not sure?"

Garrison shook his head slightly. "It could have been."

"But you have your doubts. Who?"

"Wheeler," he said with a sigh. "Chief said he was out of position."

Brent thought about it for a moment. He could see his friend was troubled. "They keeping you together?"

"Yeah, for now."

"You don't sound thrilled."

Craig took a deep breath and blew it out loudly. "I believe in this, it can work. The men know their stuff, their good at it. It just …."

"What? Lack of discipline, motivation?"

A sharp humourless laugh was the response. "Add in a lack of trust, cohesion …"

Brent laughed a real laugh and was joined by his friend. With the gloom broken, the two military men climbed out of the jeep and headed into the Pub.

Craig was glad his friend was there. They were similar in temperament and knew each other well enough that they didn't have to hide their thoughts or feelings. This meeting had helped both, Craig to voice his worry about the manner of the teams first fatality and Eugene to see that his friend was OK. They both knew the first mission with a new team was always risky.

As well as this meeting had gone, and as much as they wanted to stay in touch, the war sent them in different directions for a time. Their next meeting was even harder on the new team leader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Be Honest**

**Chapter 2**

"You seem to get along well with your men. You've established quite a rapport. That's good." Major Eugene Brent and Lt. Michael Craig Garrison were sitting in the Rec Tent having coffee or at least what passed as coffee. The Gorillas had been there for two days waiting for word from the operative they were to meet. Garrison had been delighted when he had found his long time friend there recovering in the field hospital from a minor wound. They had spent quite a bit of time together, when he was not supervising the cons.

"There's just one thing I noticed." Seeing he had his friend's attention the Major continued. "The quiet one, you don't like him do you?"

"Sure I do," countered Garrison, a little too quickly. He refused to meet Brent's eyes.

"When the tall one, what's his name?"

"Actor."

When Actor came and sat beside you, you acknowledged him with a smile and a nod. The blond one, what's his name?"

"Goniff."

"Yeah, Goniff had you in stitches when he was telling that story. The one on the right…"

"Casino."

"He had your complete attention when he was talking. Then when they got up leaving you with the quiet one, …. you got up and left." Brent didn't miss the fact that Garrison had not interjected the man's name.

"Yeah, well he's hard to get to know." Both men heard the slight defensive tone.

It was at this point that the two men's attentions were drawn to the area set aside for the dart board. Casino, seeing he was going to loose, had grabbed a soldier's cap and placed it on Chief's head in a position that it covered his eyes as he was about to throw. Laughing out loud, Chief threw the dart.

"Damn you. How the hell do you do that. Should never of taught you to play." Casino dug in his pocket and pulled out the required payoff.

Goniff, who had been standing to one side, stepped over to the pair. "Nice throw, Chiefie."

The trio walked back to their table after returning the borrowed hat.

Brent looked to his friend, eyebrow cocked and waited. Garrison refused to rise to the bait.

"They don't seem to have any trouble getting to know him."

Silence.

"Let me guess. He screwed up on the last mission. It had to be the last because I've read your previous reports and you don't mention anything he could have done to tick you off." He watched Garrison's jaw muscles tighten. Now he knew for sure there was something there.

"Well?"

Garrison looked down at the table. "I don't know I just can't seem to … get to know him."

"Well, physically I can't see anything you could object to. Both he and Casino have dark hair, and Actor too so it can't be that. He's quiet. But then so was Benny. Remember Benny back at the Point? I remember you went out of your way to befriend him, so that's not it." Eugene had kept his tone light hoping to relax his friend and take some of the pressure off. "Maybe it's because he's an Indian. Never thought you to be prejudiced.

He paused. There was no response so he tried another tact.

"As your friend, I want to see you succeed, I want to see you happy. What I see here, is there's a problem. You know about team work, and how everyone on a team must feel they belong. There can't be any hard feeling. Now there is something going on between you and Chief. Just between you and me, and this goes no farther, tell me what it is. Maybe I can help."

There was a long pause. Garrison sat staring at his cup as he turned it round and round. If Eugene had been an impatient man he would have grabbed it from his hand. Instead he waited.

_Garrison thought back to when he had first met Chief. By this time he had selected his con man,_ _safe cracker, second story man, and car thief. All he needed now was a killer. When he had been given the list of skills he was to look for he saw the reasoning for all but the last one._

"_Why do I need a killer, especially one who had killed silently? I'm trained to kill. I can teach them to do that."_

"_There will be many times when you will have to divide up into three units. The con man in one and the safecracker in the other and the driver outside. Both inside teams will require protection and you can't be in two places at once." Yes, that made sense except why couldn't the second story man watch out for the safe cracker? Seems there was a dearth of second story men who killed, hence the requirement for a fifth man. _

_Like the others, you don't have to like them, just select ones you can work with."_

_Well that had been the problem. On paper they all looked the same. In person there always seemed to be a problem. He finally found one that seemed to fit only to have him killed while he was interviewing another. The next possible man he made the offer but as soon as he did the prisoner began to leer and chuckle maniacally. It made the hairs on the back of Garrison's neck stand up. He explained he had one more man to interview before it was final. He told the guards to take him away._

_Garrison rubbed his eyes. This was ridiculous. Maybe he could just go back and tell command he couldn't find anyone. No, there were two more files to go. _

_A short trip brought him to the prison where both men were being detained. The Prison Warden had been briefed by the Army but was not pleased. _

"_Have a seat." He waited until his visitor was comfortable. "I received the notice from the Army about the two prisoners you wished to interview and regret to inform you that Prisoner Remendez died two days ago. There was a disturbance in the yard and he ended up stabbed to death. We're still trying to figure out who actually did it. As you can guess, nobody is talking so we are under a general lock down."_

"_I still need to interview the other prisoner."_

"_Yes, of course. Normally the answer would be no but for the Government and, " his voice took on a tone of deep respect, "the United States Army the answer is yes." Then his face turned serious. "You must understand that when the guards tried to break up the disturbance, the prisoner attacked the guards. He has been segregated and has not yet received medical attention. It will take a few minutes to have him cleaned up. " _

_The Warden stood and moved around his desk towards the door. Garrison rose as well. _

"_Come this way. We have a room set up where you can do what you need to do. Sergeant Billings, here, will direct you." He gestured to the same guard who had led him to the Wardens office. "Just one question, if I might, I was not given any details but why were the two men selected both Indians and rather violent ones at that? Or was that just coincidence?" he added with a shy smile. _

_Garrison, keeping his face neutral, looked his host in the eye, nodded then answered, "Thank you." As he turned to follow the Sargent he heard the Warden issue the orders to fetch the prisoner. Ever on the alert he was further warned when the Warden cautioned the guard to take two others with him and to watch themselves. _

_Billings stopped and indicated a doorway. Garrison entered and looked around while he waited for his interviewee. It was a small room, included a table and two chairs and though the barred window was open the air was as hot and dry as the desert outside. Oppressive. He waited._

_Finally the door opened and a man entered with a guard close on his heels. Unlike the others he had seen, this man was shackled hand and foot. He was also bare foot and shirtless. From the swollen left eye, split lip and blood by his nose it was obvious he had been in a fight very recently. There were also welts and abrasions on his arms and chest. He was breathing through his mouth so it was possibly the nose was broken. As for cleaned up, it looked as if a pail of water had been thrown at him. His face and hair were wet as was the front of his pants where the water had run down his chest._

"_Sit down," growled the guard._

_The man remained standing. Garrison saw the guard begin to raise his truncheon._

"_That will be all." Seeing the guard hesitate he added, "I will speak to him alone."_

"_I can't leave you alone with him." _

"_What I have to discuss is a matter of Army business."_

_The guard opened his mouth to argue but seeing the look on the Lt. face he closed it again. "I'll be right outside." Then he leaned toward his prisoner and added with a snarl, "waiting for you." The prisoner ignored him. The guards left, obviously unhappy at being dismissed._

_Garrison didn't like the guard's attitude but then the prisoner was a convicted killer. He looked at the man standing before him. There was no cockiness, just a cold hard look; the look of a man used to being beaten but undefeated. There was a sense of danger but not a direct threat to him. It was more the look of a caged tiger. Leave me alone and I'll do the same._

_The caged tiger watched the uniformed man before him. All men were a potential threat but he knew from experience that a uniform only intensified that level. A uniform seemed to bring out the evil in men. _

_This one was about his height, slim, broad shouldered but with the look of one who knew his strengths and weaknesses. He was not a direct threat but not one to be threatened either. He continued his careful watch. He rarely made the first move and this was definitely a time for watching and waiting._

_Garrison sat down and opening his brief case he took out a file. It was thick with charges but little personal information. _

"_There's a couple of different names listed here, alias's I assume. What do you prefer to be called?"_

_He preferred not to be called at all so he waited. The blond looked up at him from the file, the hazel grey eyes bored into his._

_Anyone else he would have refused to answer but something was going on here. It didn't pay to be curious but being ignorant could be fatal. He sat down._

"_Chief." There as no pride in the name, just a statement of fact._

"_All right, Chief. The Warden says you attacked one of the guards. Is that true?" _

"_They can say whatever they want. Don't make it true." A simple statement._

"_So what did happen?" With effort Garrison kept his tone neutral. _

"_You a lawyer?" Chief asked warily._

_Well, thought Garrison, he doesn't deny something happened. With that guard's attitude he would be tempted to hit him too. He had been prepared to write the man off because of the assault but seeing as he was here he might as well continue the interview. _

"_You've been convicted of manslaughter, attempted manslaughter, escaping custody among a number of other charges."_

_There was no reaction. Well he had to admit that was good. A couple of the other inmates he had interviewed had looked pleased with themselves when he read their record. He didn__'t want a killer on the team and especially one who liked to kill or was proud of his record. This one at least didn't gloat. Still he didn't deny it either. _

"_Do you speak any other language other than English?" Every man on his previous team had been fluent in French with some German. This time he was told to avoid that ability because then they would be dependant on him. _

_A narrowing of the eyes and a slight shake of his head was all he got. _

"_Have you ever worked on a team before?"_

_The reaction to that was unexpected. A puzzled look; bewilderment, then it was gone. _

"_Been on a chain gang lots." Chief couldn't keep the confusion out of his voice. Surely the man knew about chain gangs. He couldn't be that stupid. What else could he be referring to? He himself must be missing something and the best way to learn was to listen. The less you talk the more you hear. He waited._

"_Do you think you could work together with a number of other men?" Garrison had seen the reaction. There was more than a cold blooded killer under that hard exterior._

"_Do'n what?"_

"_I'm putting together a few men to work with the Army. You interested?" He was not sure why he was asking. Maybe to just get this over with, fill the final position and get on with the mission. This man was the least objectionable, a necessary evil. He would put up with him as long as he had to. One mistake and he would ship him back. As long as that mistake didn't cost him his life. _

"_Do'n what?"_

"_After a couple of weeks training we would be going behind enemy lines."_

"_Do'n what?"_

"_I can't tell you that."_

_He paused before asking, "I agree and I get out'a here?" Was that hope in his voice?_

"_Well, you will continue to be under guard but yes."_

"_OK."_

"_I have a few more interviews before I make my final decision but if you are chosen then I'll be back tomorrow."_

_He had decided and returned. Again the man was brought in shackled but at least he had a shirt on this time._

_Garrison took the contract out of his case and together with the pen pushed it across the table. He expected to wait but Chief sat looking at him. At the sound of rattling chains Garrison realized that with the manacles on he couldn't reach the paper. He moved it closer. Chief stood and scribbled something on the line. He then put down the pen and stood looking at Garrison expectantly. _

"_I will arrange for transport tomorrow. You will be escorted by MP's and any attempt to escape will result in you being shot. Do you understand?" He watched the prisoner's face. There was no reaction. The thief had looked disappointed and the safecracker had laughed when they had been told that. This one was probably better at hiding his feelings. Well he would be watched just as closely if not closer._

_He closed his case and moved to the door before calling for the guard. He wanted to see the interplay. Would the prisoner gloat because he was leaving soon? Would he try to get back at the guard? He watched as the door opened and the man walked out. There was no reaction though the guard sneered and gave the man a shove as he walked out. _

_Well, that was that. Now to see the Warden and get the hell out of this place. It was oppressive, the stone walls, the smell of stale sweat and desperation. He couldn't get out fast enough. He didn't stop to think about those who could not leave. It was obviously their own fault._

Finally the answer, so quiet to be almost a whisper. "He's a killer."

"Well, there is a war on and sometimes you have to kill."

"I mean before the war."

"Yes. You were instructed to select at least one who had killed quietly."

Then it dawned on the Major.

"Do you mean to tell me you have worked with the man for over a month. He's done everything you asked of him. He's saved your life and you his, and you still can't get past the fact that he killed a man during peace time."

"He also killed one of the team."

"Your report on that first mission said the man left his post and was killed in a fight. Was that not true?"

"He could have found a way to avoid killing if he wanted to." He looked Eugene in the eye but a defensive tone had crept in.

"Have you talked to him about it? Just the two of you? If you have any doubts you need to talk them over with him. You can't have any doubts about a member of your team."

"Yeah, I know. It's just he's not easy to talk to. It's like talking to a wall."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No." The word was negative but the tone was not entirely positive.

"Has he threatened you or any of the others?"

"No." This was a definite no.

"Have you even asked him what happened, why he killed in the first place?"

Garrison just shook his head sadly.

"Well maybe it's time you did."

"He probably won't answer."

"So negative," said Eugene sadly. "And you haven't even asked him yet. Want me to ask?"

Garrison could not help smiling at his friend's eagerness. "No. I'll talk to him."

"Soon?"

`"Yeah. As soon as we get back to our base."

Eugene smiled an evil smile. "Be sure you do cause if you don't I will and I'll tell him a few things about you that I'll bet you wouldn't tell."

Garrison's eyes widened then narrowed. "You wouldn't …" then a quick "never mind. I'll talk to him. You just stay out of it." He was smiling.

`The two men each took a drink and smiled. Each had hope that this discussion would relieve some of the tension that Garrison knew was obvious to all including Chief. Maybe some of his reaction to Garrison was because of his reaction to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's Be Honest**

**Chapter 3**

Garrison headed to the Commander's tent to see if any word had come in. He was getting bored and from the antics of his men they were too.

Suddenly he heard a jeep racing into camp. It flashed by and stopped at the Hospital Tent. A stretcher was carried in.

When he reached his destination he heard someone giving their report so he waited. Apparently there was a sniper picking off the members of the outgoing and incoming patrols. They had been unable to find the man.

When the other man left he entered the tent and after saluting, asked about his operative. The answer was negative.

"Sir. I couldn't help overhearing about the sniper. With your permission I would like to try and find him and take him out."

The commander looked hard at the Lt. who stood before him. He knew nothing about him or his men other than they were not Army and didn't act accordingly. Secretly that irked him but he knew they had a part in this war and if putting up with them for a few days helped the cause then he would do it.

As for the sniper, he didn't like the idea of ordering someone to go up against him but he couldn't just let it go. He had lost four men so far.

"Lt. I assume you have experience in this type of action?"

"Yes Sir. I've had to do this type of thing before."

"All right." He moved over to the map table. "Here is where he is. Somewhere in here." He traced a circle on the map with his index finger. "We haven't been able to pin him down any closer than this."

Garrison studied the map. "Think he moves around?"

"Possibly. Either that or he's well hidden. Anything you need, just ask the Sergeant."

"Thank you Sir." Garrison saluted and left.

As he left the supply tent with the sniper rifle under his arm Chief fell into step beside him.

"I'm goen with you."

"Not this time." Neither man looked at the other. The fact he knew where Garrison was going didn't surprise him any more. They continued to walk.

"Got better eyes than you." There was no boasting in his tone, it was just a statement.

"Ears too," added Garrison. "This is not part of our mission. I can't ask you to go."

"Didn't hear you ask. I'm goen.

Garrison stopped, Chief continued to walk. Garrison thought, Well if you have to kill someone why not take a killer with you.

"Chief." He saw him stop but not turn. "You'll need a rifle." Garrison caught up to him.

"Any kills at night?" asked the quiet man

"I don't know. Why?"

"Know your prey. Does he come and go or is he dug in."

Garrison turned on his heel. "Come with me."

They returned to the commanders tent where Chief had asked some very interesting questions. It was almost as if he had done this before. He could see that he was not the only one impressed. A chill ran up Garrisons spine.

When they returned to their tent Garrison explained what was going on to the others.

"Are you nuts? Why you? Why don't you let the soldier boys take care of him?" asked Casino.

"You're forgetting I am a soldier. Besides it might be you he picks off next time we go out," answered Garrison. That was the end of that except he gave Chief a 'you're crazy' look and shook his head as he walked away.

It was cold grey day with rain and drizzle on and off since morning. It was now late afternoon and Garrison wanted to get going before they lost the light completely but Chief told him to wait. They needed something hot to eat or drink. It was a couple of hours later when they set out, Garrison in the lead. The plan was to circle around and hopefully come in behind his suspected position. They had not gone very far when Garrison felt a light touch on his arm. He stopped and turned. Chief was standing absolutely still. Chief slowly turned his head from side to side. After an eternity he began to move off to the right. He moved slowly and deliberately. Garrison followed.

When they were about fifteen feet away Chief paused so he came up beside and asked him what was it. He had to smile at the answer. A skunk.

From their base, formerly a farmer's field, a road ran straight through an area of brush that thickened into mixed forest, the farmer's wood lot. It continued out the other side into more fields and meadows. Command had narrowed the search area to the wood lot figuring it would give a sniper lots of cover.

Chief had looked at the maps. Yes the trees would give him cover but it was too obvious. He would have chosen someplace else. He headed for the brush. As he approached he saw it was there because the ground was low there, swampy in places. Perfect cover but the cold and damp would have worn the sniper down. He continued on carefully through the trees. When he was about ten feet from the edge he lay on the ground and crawled closer. Garrison did the same. Using the binoculars he scanned the meadow for about five minutes then just lay there watching and listening. Finally he looked around the trees and motioning for Garrison to stay he approached a tree and began to climb. It was slow going because he had to stay as close to the trunk as he could. He didn't want to be seen. Finally he reached a suitable spot and again scanned the area through the binoculars. In the dim light it was very hard to see the contours of the land but there were a few possibilities. There appeared to be a gully that ran through the meadow to the west of the road. Someone could lay along the length and fire at passing vehicles with out being seen. Another was the slight hump that ran parallel to the road at the far end of the meadow. The distance would make the shot harder but with a good scope and rifle it just might be doable. There were possibilities to the east of the road as well. A position perched in a tree was not likely since with it being late autumn most of the leaves had fallen so the chance of being seen was too great.

If only they could draw him out. If he was even there. With all this rain he might even have gone.

Once on the ground he motioned to his leader. They retreated a short distance and he explained the situation.

By now they had lost the light and it would be too dangerous to try to locate the sniper in the dark. Personally he would have stayed but Garrison decided it was too cold and wet. They would return to their base, sleep a few hours, then try again. One of Chief's questions concerned the times of the shots. None had come in the darkest hours which made sense since it would be too hard to see.

Chief awoke just minutes before Garrison and the two rose and headed out. The weather was cold and damp but at least the rain had stopped. Together they made their way through the wood lot to the meadow. They stopped about a hundred yards before the edge, crouched then crawled to the edge. The sky was just lightening as they lay peering into the gloom hoping for movement of some kind. They waited.

Each man had a rifle with a sniper scope which they had brought into position. With little movement they could scan the area using their eyes, one watching to the east and one to the west, or through the scope. It wasn't long before Garrison realized they had something in common, they could go hours without talking. Garrison pictured laying here with Goniff. Being still and silent would last about two minutes. Casino would last a little longer but would he have the patience for hours? Not sure. Actor could do it probably.

The silence stretched on.

Garrison was the first to move when something caught his eye. He tensed then relaxed when he realized it was a squirrel. Time dragged on.

"Warden, We need to trade positions."

The Lieutenant turned to look at his cohort but instead of an answer he was suddenly shoved sideways into the dirt with enough force that he ended up on his back. Before he could even begin to speak or move he heard the urgent whisper "Don't move!"

He lay still fighting the urge to wipe the muck and dead leaves off his face. The seconds ticked by, then minutes.

"Chief?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Shhh." It was either Chief or a stray breeze, it was said so quietly. He waited listening as hard as he could. Was that the sound of a vehicle ? Maybe footsteps? The harder he listened the more his imagination ran wild. More time passed. Garrison was getting more and more uncomfortable. His hips and knees where he had laid on the wet leaves and soaked up some of the moisture were now exposed to the cold early morning air. The ground where he had ended up was rocky with one especially sharp rock under his right kidney. He wanted to move but had to trust the Indian.

That was it. He had to trust him. The fact he stayed there meant he did. He did trust the man. Until now he hadn't thought about that.

There was a sudden flurry of motion and a gun shot. Several birds took off in alarm and began squawking out their displeasure at the disturbance. A squirrel chattered it's annoyance. Garrison open his eyes and saw Chief getting up then he came over and reaching down helped Garrison to his feet.

"What happened?" He hated not being in charge and especially not knowing what had happened even though he was there.

"I got'm."

Garrison followed his team member as he walked toward the road. He scanned the area trying to find the sniper with out any success. It wasn't until they were at the edge of the road that he found what they were looking for. Just five feet the other side was the body laying spread eagle on its back, a bloody hole dead center over his heart.

"Good shot." There was no response. After Garrison checked the body noting the mottled greys and browns of the man's clothing and cap, he caught up with his shooter who was walking over to a downed tree. It had probably gone over in a wind storm pulling a mass of roots up out of the ground. It had been a fairly young tree so the root ball was only about two feet in diameter but it was enough to hide a man. The two Allied soldiers could see where he had lain and the disturbance in the grass along side the trunk where he had crawled to and from his snipers nest.

It was no wonder they couldn't find him. He crawled in, took his shot then in the confusion he crawled out. That was over now. The troops were safe, at least from this sniper.

As the two tired men began the walk back Garrison decided it as now or never for his 'talk'.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before." This simple statement earned Garrison a hard glare. Well that didn't work. Keep trying. "Good thing too. I would have missed him there. How'd you know?"

Chief looked at the man. There as a lack of accusation. He made it sound as if he was just making conversation. Could he be serious? Why was he asking?

Suspicion must have shown on Chief's face because he continued, "Just curious. Maybe you can teach me." Chief's confusion must have prompted the, "In case I ever have to do this again." The last statement was said with a slight smile.

Chief looked out over the landscape that was slowly appearing out of the darkness. Dawn had arrived. As he watched the sky began to take on the familiar light blue in the east. He turned his gaze back to the man walking beside him.

"When I was around 10 or 11 a train I was on went off the track and my …well a lot of people died. I didn't know where to go so I started walking. Figured I'd find … someone. I got lost instead. Thought I was gunna die.

Old Indian woman found me. She looked after me, helped me. Showed me how to survive. Said I had an Apache heart." He sounded as if he still didn't believe it. "Even gave me an Apache name.

"Turned out her man was a sniper in the last war. She said he went strong, came back broken. Was so bad he came back to the desert and hid from the white man's world. Died just before I showed up. I stayed with her for over a year."

"Is that where you got the name Chief?" Garrison was puzzled by the anger that flashed in the young man's eyes. What had prompted that. Chief had voluntarily told him the last bit. Gees, there was no talking to the kid. He would get mad over the least little thing. Then as he watched the anger melted.

"She got sick so I brought her to town. Doc refused to look at her." Anger returned to his voice. "Said he was too busy. Busy eating his dinner." There was a pause as he looked at the ground then off into the distance. His tone calmed as he continued. "While I waited, four goons from the Indian school saw me. Grabbed me and hauled me off. They called me 'Chief'. Better than the name they stuck me with so I kep'it." Then with a shrug he added, "Never liked it though."

Garrison thought that over. The anger he had shown when he asked was then not directed at him. It had to be for the doctor and the Indian school goons. "What happened to the old woman?"

Chief's head dropped and body sagged. He took a deep breath, releasing it before answering. "I don't know. If I had left her in her wikiup she could have died happy. Been with her ancestors." His voice was tinged with pain as he continued. "She asked me to leave her but I didn't listen. I wanted her to get better." His voice was filled with anguish as he said, "I didn't want her to die an' …. ."

As he followed he thought about what Chief had said. It was interesting to find out how he had learned to survive. It did explain how he had know how to locate the sniper and take him out. It came from learning how to locate food and kill it. It was the last sentence that finally struck him. "didn't want her to die and". What had he almost said? Leave me too. Had that happened before? Who had died and left him before? His Mother and Father? There were no next of kin listed on any of his prison records. They walked on in silence for a few minutes.

Now time for the big question. "The details in your prison record, they sound a bit fishy." Garrison knew the details might have been a bit unusual but he was the one doing the fishing. He also knew if he just asked the normally quiet man what happened then he would probably just say it was in his record. This way he hoped for an explanation. He got better than that.

"That's cause it was." The answer was given matter of factly as the man continued to walk.

"What do you mean?"

There was a long pause as Chief turned away and looked down. Almost immediately he looked back up but kept his face averted. "I'd been …. away for a time and went back, found the old man. All I wanted was a place to stay for a couple a nights til I got a job. He told me to get lost, that I was nothing to him.

He blamed me for his wife's death."

Garrison noted the words. He said **the** old man not my old man and his wife, not my mother. Who were these people?

"How did she die?"

We were on a train going to see her sister in Texas and it went off the track. She died in the wreck."

"How could he blame that on you?"

"I don' know," he snarled. "That's when he told me they never adopted me, he never had any intention of adopting me. He never want me. I was just something his wife …." His jaws clamped hard and his grip an the rifle turned his knuckles white.

No wonder Chief called him **the old man**. That would have been painful to hear.

"I just wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me so I suckered him an he went down." Even to himself it sounded lame, but it was true. He wasn't a killer just a guy who wanted someone to look up to, someone who might just care about him.

"That bitch he married started screaming so I took off. He was still alive when I left. I heard him yellin."

Garrison wondered what this had to do with the charge of manslaughter.

"Three days later the cops found me an' arrested me, charge of murder."

Garrison was confused. He had been arrested, charged and sent to prison for manslaughter in the death of a local citizen.

"That's the fishy part. She killed him, got all his money. Clamed she had no idea who I was. That I was a bum trying to break into their house. Claimed I beat him cause he wouldn't tell where the money was."

"Didn't you tell your side of the story?"

"Sure," he scoffed. "Who's a jury gonna believe, a rich society bitch who just lost her husband or a nobody just … Just a drifter."

That sounded plausible. Obviously not a very good lawyer or he would have dug up proof that dead man had raised Chief and maybe looked into the cause of death. Maybe it wasn't too late to fix that.

"When you get back after the war maybe you could have the case looked into. Maybe prove how he died. Get your name cleared."

Chief simply shook his head.

"Why not?" asked the lieutenant.

"I didn't kill him but I ain't innocent of murder. I earned the time. Can't change that."

"You killed someone else." It was more a statement than a question.

"In prison. It was him or me."

Garrison thought about what he had heard. If what Chief had said was true, that someone else killed the man who raised him then he would not have been in the prison where he had been forced to kill a man to save himself. It had been a minor altercation that led to the death of at least two people and the imprisonment of another. Was this the truth? He had been warned that there were two extremes in prison, those who liked to boast about their 'accomplishments' and those who denied their guilt. Which of these did the Indian fall into? Or was the truth somewhere in between? He claimed to be innocent of the original charge but admitted to committing the crime later. Was he looking for sympathy? Gut reaction said he was telling the truth but …He just didn't know. For now he would just go along with it. Maybe time would tell if this man was a manipulator like Actor or even Goniff, for that matter. When he had talked to Casino, there had been pride in is accomplishments, mind you he had not been charged with murder, so maybe that was not a good comparison. The Indian did sound remorseful and accepted the guilt…. Time would tell.

Garrison hadn't thought about what had made these men into criminal when he had selected them for this team. He had always assumed they were just bad men. He was learning that sometimes it was something that happened to them that had caused them to head down that path that eventually lead to prison. He wondered if he would ever know the reasons for the others turn down that path.


End file.
